The invention relates to alarms and more particularly alarms that are customarily used to detect fires or excessive heat.
This invention is designed to perform the same safety function as any other alarm activated by heat or fire, be it powered by electric, mechanical, or other gaseous means.
The alarms presently available to protect against heat and fire and powered by batteries, or electricity and their complexity causes them to have a cost that may discourage their purchase and use. Such alarms also may fail to perform because of battery loss of power or lack of current in electrical units. It is also possible that the heat or fire may damage or interfere with the proper function of some electrical alarms.
The alarm of the present invention is self contained and requires no external power and is always operational.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an alarm system that is selfcontained and is activated by heat or fire at a preset temperature.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a self-powered system that has a specific propellent that exits through an orifice that has been opened by heat or fire.
It is also an object of this invention to prescribe certain volumes of fill for certain containers particularly as it relates to the orifice opening in the valve mounting cup.
It will be shown how the proper combination and specifications can produce a unique alarm that will be extremely economical, and require no maintenance.
Although alarms to detect and warn of excessive heat or fire are not new it has been determined that a pressurized container having a fluorinated propellent, an opening sealed with a low melt solder composition, and a sounding alarm, can be an effective alarm system.